


felt like we were floating (baby, i swear)

by jisxngie



Series: stray kiddos [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apparently this is 538 words but my google doc said 542 im-, have 542 words of pure fluff!!!, same, the rating is general but seungmin calls hyunjin a bitchass frog, this is just them waking up and being in love thats it thats the whole fic, this is to make up for not updating my dystopian au and my illegal racers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: hyunjin watches seungmin’s eyes flicker with light, watches as the younger boy gives him one last peck before rolling out of bed and pulling his sleep shirt down over his boxer shorts.“cute butt.” hyunjin smirks.“you have a cuter one!” seungmin yells back, already in their ensuite.or, the one where they wake up in each other's arms.





	felt like we were floating (baby, i swear)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cutest thing ive ever written im crying

sun shines blearily through the translucent curtains draped down over the balcony doors. it’s warm, much too warm to be covered in a mountain of blankets, whites thrown around with greys and one pink throw blanket wrapped snugly around two entangled bodies.

seungmin shifts in bed, hums to himself when he feels the arm draped heavily across his waist move, the rough pads of gentle fingers moving softly against the exposed skin of seungmin’s stomach. he pushes back against the chest pressing incessantly into his shoulder blades, and shudders at the warm breath that tickles at the hair at the nape of his neck. the body behind him breathes heavy, loud, the cold metal of a piercing brushes against seungmin’s skin. he shudders and turns over in the other boy’s arms, snaking his own around the taller’s slim waist.

a hand curls around the back of his head, fingers playing with the soft strands and scratching gently at his scalp.

hyunjin yawns, big, impressive, chest inflating with enough oxygen to suffice him for the next few seconds. he feels something rumble against his chest, the distinct sound of a soft giggle, and he smiles, eyes still closed, eyelids too heavy to be lifted.

“good morning,” hyunjin mumbles, lips pressed against seungmin’s forehead. “how did you sleep, baby?”

seungmin yawns, throws his leg over hyunjin’s thigh, craving the older boy’s warmth. “good.”

hyunjin kisses seungmin on the temple. “i like hearing your voice first thing in the morning. it’s cute.”

“shut up, bitchass frog.”  
“that’s not very threatening when you’re clinging to me like a koala.”  
“i’m cold, okay?”  
“it’s only the start of autumn.”  
“i’m _cold_ , and you’re warm, and you love me, so you’re going to let me cuddle you until i’m warm enough to move.”  
“you’re cute. let me kiss you.”  
“hell no, you have morning breath.”  
“can’t be as bad as brian sucking jae’s dick and kissing him afterwards.”  
“you’ve witnessed that?”  
“i was in the bathroom near the band room at the company building.”

seungmin snorts, but lifts his head out of the crook of hyunjin’s neck anyways so the ravenette can press their lips together sweetly (although morning breath really isn’t the ideal taste when you kiss).

morning light flits over soft features, over newly dyed hair, over freshly washed sheets.

the birds outside chirp, a leaf falls from the tree they’re perched on, welcoming in the new season.

“what’s for breakfast?” hyunjin asks softly, breathlessly, when seungmin pulls away for air.  
“you _know_ we both can’t cook for shit.”  
“if i make toast, will you run out and get us starbucks?”  
“large green tea with extra sugar?”  
“yes, please.”  
“you owe me.”  
“i’ll give you kisses and cuddles and we can watch reruns of disney movies all day.”

hyunjin watches seungmin’s eyes flicker with light, watches as the younger boy gives him one last peck before rolling out of bed and pulling his sleep shirt down over his boxer shorts.

“cute butt.” hyunjin smirks.  
“you have a cuter one!” seungmin yells back, already in their ensuite.

hyunjin laughs to himself. he might stay in bed a little longer, he wants to bask in seungmin’s warmth while the sheets still grasp onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is vita. vita writes fluff to compensate for not updating fics. don't be like vita.
> 
> i hope you liked it uwu this was just a quick lil thing i was working on to get my writer brain into motion so i could keep working on chapters for my other aus lol
> 
> tumblr ; jisxngie  
> twt ; bcnqchans
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!! they make me feel validated as a smol writer uwu


End file.
